This invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reproducing the image of an original document.
In a digital copier, for example, the conventional method for producing an image of an original is to irradiate the original with a lamp such as a halogen lamp and convert the reflected light into electricity using an element such as a charge-coupled device (CCD). After the conversion into a digital signal is made and prescribed processing is performed, an image is formed using a recording device such as a liquid-crystal printer, a thermal printer or an ink-jet printer.
A digital copier of this type has a color recognition circuit for recognizing specific colors of an image from read image information. After the colors have been recognized, image processing such as masking and trimming is executed using the recognition information, and an image is formed by the recording device.
In the example of the prior art described above, however, after colors are recognized, at best only one type of predetermined image processing, such as trimming or masking, is selected for application to the recognized areas. Thus a problem arises that the processing capable of being applied is limited.
Furthermore, when processing is applied to a desired area, the operator must take the trouble to set the processing for inside or outside the area using a control panel.
In addition, a problem arises in a case where an area is designated as by a digitizer or the like and a certain type of processing for this area is designated from a control panel. Specifically, when a plurality of areas are designated, it is difficult to grasp which type of processing has been designated for which area, and it is difficult to recognize this from the recorded results.
Moreover, though it is possible to store the settings for each area in a mode memory, settings stored in the mode memory cannot be combined.